


The Dark One's Return

by xXSapphirewatersxX



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSapphirewatersxX/pseuds/xXSapphirewatersxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what would have happened if Rumplestiltskin was the one to get shot and crossed the town line in ‘The Outside?’ Well, you’re about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark One's Return

It had been a hell of a day. Belle sighs, leaning back in her seat as Rumplestiltskin drives them to the town line. It had started out so well too. Rumplestiltskin had called her that morning saying he had figured out a way to cross the town line. Since the curse had broken, and Rumplestiltskin brought magic back no one had been able to cross the town line without losing their memories. Belle can see the town line coming up quickly and takes Rumple's free hand. Between Hook trying to kill her, twice, getting Rumple's scarf back from Hook's ship, finding Archie,and her having to stop Rumple from killing Hook, Belle was exhausted, but wanted to see Rumple off safely.

Rumplestiltskin pulls over to the side of the road and leans back in his seat. Belle hands him the shawl. Rumple takes it from her and holds it tightly. "This would have been lost if it wasn't for you Belle-I would've been lost. After everything you've learned about me, after everything I've done." He shakes his head and looks at her in confusion. "Why haven't you given up on me?"

Belle smiles at him warmly and takes his hand again. "Rumple, I learned a long time ago, that when you find something that's worth fighting for, you never give up."

He smiles at her and they step out of the car. "Are you ready?" Belle asks nervously. She trusts him, of course she does, but she doesn't want to see him lose his memories either.

"I am." He kisses her forehead and hands her the shawl. "Would you care to do the honors?"

"Of course." Belle smiles again and kisses him, before he crouches down slightly and she wraps the shawl around his neck. "There." He stands back up and Belle pats his chest lightly. "You're ready to go."

"Okay." He takes a deep breath and walks over to the town line. "Here we go." Rumple crosses the town line, while Belle nervously looks on. Rumplestiltskin looks back at her calmly and she smiles warmly. "It's worked!" His face was that of a man who still knows who she is, not a man shocked to see her still alive.

He smiles warmly back at her. "Yes, it did. It did."

"Now you can find your son!" Belle exclaims happily, racing over to him, but being careful not to cross the line.

Rumplestiltskin crosses back over and hugs her tightly. "Oh, Belle, I so wish you were coming with me."

He lets her go and she smiles warmly up at him again. "As do I but-"She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter."

"And why is that?" He smirks.

Belle wraps her arms around his neck. "Because you'll find him, and when you do, I'll be here waiting for the two of you when you get back."

Rumplestiltskin leans in to kiss her, but before he gets the chance he hears something behind his car and instinctively pushes Belle out of the way, just as the two of them hear a loud bang go off.

"Rumple!" Belle cries out in agony, as she watches Rumplestiltskin fall across the line, his shawl flies off, and Belle sees the bullet wound in his shoulder. "Rumple!" She screams out again.

"Well I was aiming for you." Belle turns around and sees Hook walking around Rumple's car. "It's really his own fault for pushing you out of the way."

Belle clenches her hands in anger and turns to face Hook, when she's nearly blinded by a pair of headlights. Panicking, Belle quickly runs over and rolls Rumplestiltskin out of the way. Hook wasn't so lucky and ends up bouncing off the roof of the car. The car ends up crashing into the Storybrooke sign.

Belle stands up again after she's sure it's safe and is shaking so violently she has a hard time keeping her balance. Hook and Rumplestiltskin are both passed out and Belle is unsure of the person in the car, but is too afraid to check. Unable to physically stand any longer Belle sits down again next to Rumplestiltskin again and shakes him weakly. "Rumple?" She murmurs, her voice trembling. "Rumple, please." She begs, but fears what he's going to be like when he wakes up.

This was bad.

She needed help.

Sighing deeply Belle digs through Rumplestiltskin's pockets for his cell phone. She would use her own, but she didn't know Emma's number, at least not by heart.

"Hello?" Emma's voice comes through.

"Emma!"

"Belle!?" Emma asks in confusion. "What is it, what's wrong?"

Belle almost laughs, her voice must sound more panicked then she thought. "I'm, we're…just please come to the town line." She shakes her head. "And bring an ambulance!" Belle looks around. "Actually, maybe you should bring two." She admits hanging up and clutching the phone tightly. She didn't want to do that, but it would be easier to explain to Emma what had happened in person. Belle returns Rumple's phone, not before adding Emma's number into her own, and stands up again to retrieve the shawl. Belle clutches it tightly and sits back next to Rumple. She can feel herself beginning to cry, when she can hear Rumple groaning next to her.

"Rum-"Belle stops herself. She has to be careful. Belle moves closer over to Rumple just as he opens his eyes. "Hey, are you…alright?" She asks carefully, not knowing what to say.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes focus on her for a moment and first shows confusion, but flicker in recognition. "Belle!?" He exclaims in shock and then appears to pass out again.

Belle blinks in surprise. "That's not possible." She murmurs and shakes him gently again. "…Rumple?"

Something was wrong. He had been far too surprised to see her, as if he hadn't in a while. Belle didn't have time to ponder it though, as she could hear groaning from across the pavement.

Hook was awake.

Belle stands up again and sees him struggling to get up. "You know, it's probably best if you don't try to stand up, you were hit pretty badly."

"Oh don't tell me you've gone soft on me love?" Hook manages to get out while clutching his side painfully.

"Not in the slightest." Belle remarks, moving towards him slightly and picking up the gun Hook had dropped earlier. "However, if you get up I promise you that I will keep you down."

Hook gives her an incredulous look. "Come now love, you don't even know how to use that thing." Hook taunts, taking a step closer to her.

Belle shoots the ground between Hook's legs. "Says who?" She smirks and enjoys the look of surprise on Hook's face.

Hook gives her a slight nod of respect and holds up his hands in defense. "Alright love-"

"Stop calling me that!" Belle snaps.

"I call everyone that." He remarks and cocks his head once. "Well, every female." Hook stares at her a moment. "Both you and Miss Swan confuse the hell out of me, it's no wonder the Crocodile fell for you so hard."

"Same could go for the way you fell for Emma."

"I-"

"You've fallen for her Hook." Belle states. "It's not hard for anyone to see that." Hook takes a step closer and Belle shoots the ground between his legs again. "Stay back and sit down!" She snaps. "Any closer and it'll be your shoulder."

Hook puts his hands up again and sits down on the pavement, not putting it past her to actually follow through with her threat. "Instead of worrying about me lo-"He pauses, as he hears the gun make a clicking sound, and clears his throat. "…Belle, you should probably check on your boyfriend."

"He's fine." Belle insists, refusing to fall for his trick.

"Are you sure about that?"

Belle clutches the gun tightly and turns around to see Rumplestiltskin move slightly.

He was fine.

Belle turns back around quickly and sees Hook lunging at her, rolling out of the way Belle shoots Hook in his right thigh. He lets out a cry of agony and falls face down on the pavement. "I warned you not to move." Belle snaps, the gun shaking in her hand.

She had actually done it!

Hook manages to roll over and gives her a respectful nod of his head. "You did. I should have listened to you Belle." He manages to sit up slightly in order to look at the wound. "Bloody hell, how-?" He looks at her and groans in pain, falling back down again. "Nice shot."

"Would you believe this is only the second time I've held a gun?" Belle notes. She can hear sirens in the distance, so she keeps the gun faced at hook and moves back over to Rumplestiltskin, who is still passed out.

Hook looks at her in surprise. "I don't believe that, no."

Belle only smirks at him, as Emma's police car and two ambulances show up and park behind Gold's car. Emma rushes out of her car and overlooks the scene. "Belle, what the hell!?"

"Long story short, Hook shot Rumple, who fell across the line." Belle stands up again. "I didn't want Hook to hurt him anymore, so I got the gun from Hook and shot him in the leg."

Emma simply stares at her. "Jesus, Belle." She shakes her head.

"Considering this one-"Belle gestures to Hook. "Tried to shoot me first I think shooting him was only fair."

"Did you actually manage to shoot Gold and then get shot yourself?" Emma turns to Hook in disbelief.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, the wench got me well." Hook growls.

"Would you like for me to shoot you again?" Belle snaps, as she watches the paramedics lift Rumplestiltskin into the back of one of the ambulances. Belle catches a glimpse of Rumple's shoulder and sees that the wound is gone. "Magic?" Belle murmurs in disbelief. "How on earth?"

"While I wouldn't put it past you to be able to shoot me with your back turned-"Belle hears Hook behind her, bringing her back to reality. "Shouldn't you at least be looking at me if you're making a threat?"

"Shut it!" Belle growls', aiming the gun at Hook's other leg. "Or would you rather I shoot you to the point where you can no longer walk?"

"Alright, let's just take that from you." Emma finally intervenes and carefully takes the weapon from Belle. "Where the hell did you learn to use one of these things anyways?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Hook growls.

"You shut up and let the paramedics take a look at that leg." Emma snaps and turns to Belle again. "And while I can't condone what you did, I get it."

"Are you going to arrest me now?"

"Considering I've been after Hook for a while and you basically handed him to me on a silver platter, I'll let this one go." Emma smirks and watches Hook argue with one of the paramedics. "This injury will at least keep him immobilized for a while."

"You're seriously letting me go?" Belle asks her in disbelief.

"Better hurry on to the hospital, before I change my mind." Emma states.

"Right." Belle murmurs, giving Emma another look before making her way over to Rumple's car, thanking the heavens that Rumple had taught her to drive, well, at least to the point where she could get the car into town safely.

The next morning Emma walks into the hospital and finds Dr. Whale in the middle of an argument with Ruby, Leroy, and her parents. "What's going on?" She asks.

David tosses her a phone. Emma looks at him in confusion and looks down at the device. There was an incoming call from 'Her.' Emma looks at the group in confusion. "Who's phone is this and who the hell is 'Her?'"

"We have no idea." David shakes his head. "However, the phone belongs to the man who hit Hook with his car."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we got it from Dr. Whale earlier." Mary Margret informs her and gestures to the doctor.

"Alright, so how's Greg doing?" Emma asks, knowing Greg's name, after spending most of the night looking up the license plate number.

"He'll live, but that's what I'm worried about." Dr. Whale murmurs.

"What are you going on about?" Emma asks.

"I mean how did he get into town?" Dr. Whale continues. "It's been 28 years Miss Swan, and in that time you are the only person to ever come into town." He points out. "With the curse broken how many other people will start coming in?"

"Yeah, and what do you think they're going to do if they find out we have a werewolf in town." Leroy nods at Ruby, who glares at him. "Worse." He continues. "Is what happens when more people see several residents using magic in town, you know Regina and her mother won't care what people see."

"Leroy has a point." Mary Margret bites her lip worriedly. "When we're in the street fighting Cora, or even Regina, you know they'll use magic, we can't allow other people to see that."

"What about Gold? He crossed the line; you know he's going to be a huge damn problem." Leroy brings up.

"Why would he be a problem?" David curiously. "As you pointed out, he crossed the line. Shouldn't he be back to being Mr. Gold?"

"Yeah…about that." Dr. Whale clears his throat. "Regina and Cora may not be who we should be worrying about at the moment."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asks him worriedly.

Whale gestures for them to follow him. "Come see for yourself."

Belle wakes up groggily when she feels her hand being squeezed tightly. She blinks open her eyes and her eyes nearly jump out of their sockets from surprise. Rumplestiltskin was awake, but-as his scaly lizard-like appearance from back in the enchanted forest, and staring at her as if not believing his eyes. Belle realizes quickly that she needs to at least attempt to explain to him what's going on.

Wait.

Why would she need to explain all of this to him anyways? Rumplestiltskin was still himself, only as the person he was back in the enchanted forest. "Rumple-"He gives her a startled look. "…Rumplestiltskin." She clarifies and understands that she has to tread carefully; after all, he did cross the town line. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Regina came to talk to me in my cell." He answers. "She was having problems enacting the dark curse and she had come to me for help." Belle just stares at him and he simply narrows his eyes. "I'm dreaming aren't I? I'm still in that cell waiting for Regina to set the curse off."

Belle shakes her head slowly, her heart sinking; this wasn't going to be easy. "I'm afraid not Rumplestiltskin." It felt odd having to say his full name. "Is there anything I can do to help convince you this isn't a dream?"

"You've already done the one thing that convinces me this is a dream."

Belle stares at him in confusion. "And what on earth did I do to convince you of that?"

"You saved my life from Hook." He states, slowly sitting up in the bed. "After the way I kicked you out of the Dark Castle, there's no way you would do something like that for me."

Belle just stares at him. Rumple had explained to her what Regina had told him after she had left the Dark Castle. Belle wasn't really surprised he believed her to be dead. "Rumplestiltskin." Belle clenches her other hand tightly. "I love you." She states determinedly. "I'm still in love with you and saved your life because I wanted you to live, is that such a bad thing?"

"Belle-"

"Wait." Belle blinks. "I thought you had passed out. You…you watched me shoot Hook?"

"I did."

"You still believe all of this to be a dream don't you?" Belle sighs exasperatedly.

"I do." He smirks.

Belle shakes her head. "What if I kissed you, would that convince you?"

"Hardly."

Belle scoffs. "You're not making this easy you know."

"I don't need to make this easy." He points out.

Belle ends up giggling. "Gods." She shakes her head. "You can be such a pain sometimes."

"And yet, for some unexplainable reason, you love me." He looks at her curiously. Belle squeezes his hand tighter and can feel tears beginning to make their way down her face. He rubs the back of her hand with his thumb gently and glances around the room. "I'm really not dreaming am I?"

Belle blinks. "What…what on earth made you change your mind?" He just continues to stare at her. "Rumple-"

"You've never called me that." He states and gestures around the room with his free hand. "And I've never been anywhere like this." He looks at her again. "I know that if a person is dreaming they tend to dream of landscapes or places they've been, I've never been here before, so there's no way I could be dreaming of a place like this."

"But, a moment ago-"

"I believe you, but I don't know what's going on." He lifts his hand up to touch her face, but stops himself. "…Belle, please explain this to me."

"You're really ready to listen?" Belle asks skeptically.

"I-"

"Ack!"

Belle turns around to see a crowd of people at the door. Emma was directly behind Dr. Whale, who Belle assumes let them in, and was staring at Rumple in shock. She forgot Emma had never seen Rumple in his pre Storybrooke form. It wasn't just Emma though everyone seemed shocked to see him in his old Dark One form.

Shit.

Rumple wouldn't be used to seeing all of them like this. She turns around and isn't surprised to see him looking startled. She knew what was about to happen. "Rumple, don't-"

Too late. She can feel his hand slip out of hers and watches him disappear.

Groaning she turns back to the others. "I was trying to explain to him what's going on! Why did all of you have to come in?" She snaps. She wasn't as mad as she was irritated. "Rumplestiltskin doesn't know the town, who knows where he just ended up."

"How bad is he?" Charming asks, as they all pile into the room.

Belle sighs and finally stands up. "The last thing he remembers is…talking to Regina, back in his cell in the enchanted forest." She informs them, there's no point in hiding that fact.

"What do you mean talking to Regina back in his cell?" Mary Margret asks. "Regina never got down there, no one could."

Belle gives her an incredulous look. "We're talking about Regina, Snow; do you really think she couldn't get into his cell if she really wanted too?"

Snow bites her lip and Emma moves over to stand beside Belle. "So, what does this mean? We have another problem to handle besides simply Regina and Cora?"

"Well if you guys had simply let me talk to Rumple before walking in I doubt we would be having this problem." Belle points out.

"Where on earth did he even go?" Snow asks curiously, as the group finally walks fully into the room.

"I'm praying he hasn't left town." Belle states. "I don't know what'll happen to him if he leaves and he's already lost his memories. If someone finds him, well-"

"People will start wondering where he came from and wander into town." Leroy murmurs, sharing a glance with the others. "It's exactly what we were talking about outside."

"No." Belle bites her lip and walks over to the window. "I'm worried about him leaving but I don't think he'll actually leave quite yet. He doesn't usually do anything until he knows it has benefits for him, and he doesn't know this world well enough yet."

"You-"Emma looks at her. "Belle I'm sorry, but who are you? I understand that you're close to Gold, but-"

"It's a long story." Belle crosses her arms and leans against the wall. "I gave myself up to protect my people and lived with Rumplestiltskin for nearly a year back in the Enchanted Forest." She shrugs. "What can I say, we grew close, but Regina got herself involved and I, I…messed up. Admittedly, it was partly my fault, but he shouldn't have freaked out as badly as he did." Belle didn't feel comfortable telling all of them the full story, so she was making it as vague as she possibly could. "Anyways, Rumple kicked me out after that, Regina captured me, she then went back to Rumple's castle and told him I had died, claimed it was his fault, and kept me locked in her castle for the next…well however many years it took for Emma to break the curse."

"You, lived with Gold for nearly a year!?" Emma asks in disbelief.

"My people were under siege from ogres, making a deal with Rumplestiltskin was the only way to make sure that they stayed safe!" Belle states. "Look, because of the deal I made with him, my father and everyone I cared about was protected."

"I…I had no idea that was the reason you ended up living with him." Snow admits.

"Yet you all knew that I had once lived with him." Belle scoffs.

"Belle-"

"Look, can we just get back to the problem on hand?" Belle snaps. "I don't think Rumple would go and look for either Cora or Regina, but he might Oh-!" Without another word Belle runs past the group and disappears down the hall.

Emma turns to Snow and Charming. "Who the hell is that woman?"

"The only person close enough to Rumplestiltskin, to even have a chance at figuring out where he went would be Belle." Charming argues. "Let's just let her go deal with him. We need to focus on finding Cora and Regina."

"Are you sure?" Emma asks skeptically. "I've read Henry's book several times and Gold seems to be centered in almost all of them. If he's back to his old self shouldn't we be more concerned about him?"

"We should, but I think Belle has a good idea as to where he ran off too." Snow points out. "And seeing that the moment all of us walked into the room he disappeared, I think it's best if we leave her to it. Besides, she did manage to find Archie and free him from Hook. I think she can handle a little game of hide and seek with the Dark One."

Emma curls her hands into fists, but finally sighs deeply and nods her head. "Alright, let's go figure out where Cora disappeared to." They all nod and finally leave the room, with the exception of Dr. Whale, who only shakes his head in annoyance.

Belle is standing outside of the pawnshop and takes a deep breath before clasping the handle and walking in. The shop appears to be empty, but she knew her instinct was right. "Rumple!" She calls out. "You don't have to show yourself, but I know that you're in here."

Silence.

Belle bites her lip and is about to call out his name again when she hears his voice echoing through the store.

"How did you know where I would be? I don't even know where I am."

She breathes a sigh of relief. So he was here. "Rumple." She moves over to the counter at the far end of the store and walks behind it. "You don't know where you are, but I do know that you would go to wherever your dagger is."

"That's why I ended up here?"

"It's why I figured you would end up here." Belle admits, jumping up onto the counter.

"You know where my dagger is?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You told me."

"I…what? Why the hell would I tell you where my dagger is? I wouldn't tell anyone that information."

"So, you don't trust me, but you believe me when I tell you that the curse has already been cast and broken?" Belle sighs deeply, and her eyes flicker to the painting behind her, where she knows he keeps his dagger.

"I believe you only because I don't know where I am and don't understand how you're still alive."

"If you hadn't run away from the hospital, I would've had time to explain." She argues. "But- seeing as who walked into the room before I could explain, I can't really blame you for leaving."

"Belle…where am I and why is Cora here?"

Belle blinks at that. "How do you, how do you know she's here?"

"Belle, I know magic and I know when it's near me. How the hell did she manage to get here, or did her dear daughter Regina bring her mother with her after casting the curse?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Belle laughs. "No, the curse was cast, Emma broke it, Emma and Snow ended up going back to the Enchanted Forest and brought Hook and Cora back with them…well, technically they came here on Hooks ship, but I don't quite understand that one." She shakes her head. "Wait, why do you know Cora?" She's met with silence again. "Oh my god! Please don't tell me you're the one who taught Cora magic?"

"Belle, how are you still alive?"

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal, answer my question and I'll answer yours because you won't like my answer, I can assure you of that." Belle argues, knowing that she would need time to think of how to make sure Rumple doesn't try and kill Regina, again.

"I…we, that is Cora and I…used to date. I used to think she was the one for me. I taught her magic, thinking that she could help me with mine, but when the time came…it turned out that she was only attracted to my power."

"I…wow Rumple I-"

"Don't apologize, it happened long ago."

Belle bites her lip. The more she hears about Rumple's past the more she seems to understand why he hadn't believed her back in the Dark Castle and kicked her out.

"Now what happened to you?"

"Right, I did promise to explain that to you didn't I?" Belle smiles weakly and clenches her hand tightly. "Look…Rumple, after-"She shakes her head. "After you kicked me out, I had a few adventures on my own, and it was fun. I actually managed to save a few people and learn a few things along the way. I had just finished breaking a curse and had convinced myself to go back to your castle and talk to you when Regina found and captured me. She told me that she had convinced you that I was dead, but in truth I was locked in a tower for…well, who knows how long. The next thing I knew I was locked in a room under the hospital and Jefferson showed up and told me to go and find you. I found you, the curse broke, and-"

"Why is Regina still alive?"

She hears the venom in his voice. "Rumple you made a promise to me after I woke up from the curse not to kill Regina and though she didn't die, you broke that promise once." She snaps and her voice softens. "Rumple…please don't break your promise again."

"…I promise Belle, I'm sorry."

"I love you Rumplestiltskin and I don't care about any of your past lovers, I really don't and I'm no longer mad at you for something that happened almost a month after we met up again." Belle sighs deeply and suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder. She jumps drastically, off the counter, and turns around to find Rumplestiltskin staring at her, his hand recoiled, as if nervous. "Sorry!" Belle apologizes quickly, not wanting him to run again. "You startled me, that's all."

He leans closer to her and murmurs in her ear. "Please meet me in the forest tonight around twilight." He pulls away slightly and Belle can nearly feel his lips on hers, but before she can meet his he pulls away and disappears again.

Belle groans and leans on the counter again. She can't explain how, but she knows he's no longer in the shop. "Damn it Rumple, where the hell in the forest am I supposed to go?" She shakes her head and ends up laughing. He hadn't even grabbed his dagger.

But where had he gone?

Cora!

Belle curses softly and runs out of the shop. She considers taking out her phone and calling him, but stops herself. He doesn't know what a phone is, there was no way he would answer it. Sighing deeply she turns around and kicks the door of the shop, before walking back in. Belle shakes her head and walks over to the picture behind the back counter, takes it off and opens the safe to see the dagger, she didn't want to have to use it, but knowing how Rumple could b, she may be forced to use it. Putting on a pair of gloves Belle carefully picks it up and finds a sheath to strap to her thigh and places the dagger inside before leaving the shop.

Belle takes a deep breath before rounding the corner into Regina's property and hurries behind the Regina's apple tree. There was no way she knew if Regina was even home, or even knew anything, but looking around her house couldn't hurt. Belle rounds the corner and climbs the tree closest to the house. She carefully crawls across a branch, opens the surprisingly unlocked window, and rolls into, what Belle assumes, is a study.

Being careful not to touch anything that she's sure she would break, Belle moves over to the desk to see if she can find anything, anything at all that would tell her what Regina is planning on doing. With her mother in town Belle was sure that Cora would try and find her daughter, and when that happens, who knows what the two of them would do. After about ten minutes of searching through some old records, why the hell Regina had these in her home Belle didn't know, and a very interesting file on the adoption settlement on Henry, Belle could hear voices down the hall. Cursing softly Belle quickly attempts to put everything back the way she had found it, before running over to, thankfully, the closet and jamming herself inside, praying that she wouldn't be caught.

"I'm sorry what did you say happened to Hook, Regina?" An unfamiliar voice enters the room, Belle assumes behind Regina, and she hears the door close behind them.

"He is currently in the hospital, after getting hit by a car." Belle hears Regina sigh and faint plop, as if the two of them had just sat down.

"So those…carriages, are a lot more dangerous then they seem, no?"

"Very much so mother, being hit with one of them could easily kill you."

Regina's voice again. Belle bites her tongue. That means that it's too late Cora has already found Regina and the two of them are working together. This wasn't good Belle needed to find the Charming's and let them know, fast!

"Well it appears Hook will be out of it for a while." Cora sighs.

"So what did you want to do mother? Now that you no longer have Hook doing your dirty work?" Regina asks her. Belle hears the scraping of a chair and assumes Regina is now standing up.

"It doesn't matter; we can still go on with our plan." Cora states. "With the Dark One confused as to what the hell is going on, it's the perfect time to do what I talked about."

"I still don't know if finding Gold's dagger is the way to go though." Regina argues.

Belle tenses up and her hand instinctively moves towards the sheath holding Rumple's dagger.

"Look, we need that dagger in order to control him." Cora continues. "Just think, if we can get that dagger, we control the Dark One, and when we have that control, we can command him to kill Snow White, Prince Charming, and Emma. Our enemies will be vanquished and you will be blameless in the eyes of the only person who matters."

"Henry." Regina states.

"Exactly." Cora laughs, almost menacingly. "Now let's go downstairs and get some of that lovely wine before heading out." Cora continues and a few moments later Belle hears the sound of a door open and close.

Breathing a sigh of relief, and grateful for finally being able to leave the closet, Belle walks back into the study. This was dangerous; after all, she had the dagger in her possession. She needs to get out of here quickly Belle hurries back over to the window, but realizes that the tree is far too unstable to hold her a second time. She wonders briefly how the hell she got up here in the first place, but needs to hurry and find another way out. Belle takes a deep breath and walks carefully over to the door and prays that Regina and her mother are actually downstairs.

Belle carefully wanders the hallway; she could hear muffled talking downstairs and makes sure to keep on listening in. She enters a random room finds that it's Henry's. Belle smiles warmly, picking up one of the comic books on his desk and flipping through it. It was nice to see that Henry was still a kid, regardless of the hell that seems to happen to this town on a daily basis. Smirking again Belle wanders over to the window and opens it up, breathing a sigh of relief seeing that she could easily climb down the tree.

"Belle!?" Belle quickly turns around and finds Henry staring at her in surprise. "What are you doing in my room?"

Belle quickly moves over and covers Henry's mouth. "I'm sorry, please be quiet." She hisses. "I kind of snuck in here to figure out if Cora and Regina were working together and I got my answer. Your mother and Cora were talking about their plan earlier while I was hiding in the closet."

"What are you going on about? My mother is the only one home." Henry insists. "Belle, are you alright?"

"I'm…fine." Belle shakes her head. If Henry only saw Regina, then where has Cora disappeared too? "I just, I have got to get out of here."

"Well if you want to sneak out of here climbing down the tree is the best way to do it." Henry smirks.

"I'm sorry you've had to do that Henry." Belle smiles sadly and walks back over towards the window.

He shrugs. "It's alright, it's kind of fun sometimes." He watches her climb outside and onto the tree. "I'll see you later Belle, good luck." Belle jumps down from the tree and only nods at Henry, before leaving the property.

Belle makes her way into the diner and is out of breath.

"Belle what is it, what's wrong?" Emma asks.

Belle looks up and finds all of the Charming's sitting in one of the booths. Is this how they expect to catch Cora, she wonders briefly.

"You look like you just had to run ten miles." Charming adds.

"Feels like it." Belle murmurs and waves her hand in an unconcerned manner, before sliding into the booth with Emma. "Really though, I'm fine." She assures them. "I just came from Regina's house, didn't want to get caught so I ran out of there in a bit of a hurry.

The three of them stare at her in surprise. "What…the hell were you doing in Regina's house?" Emma asks in disbelief. "I thought you were looking for Rumplestiltskin?"

"I did find him, but he ended up running off again." Belle sighs and leans back in the seat. "It doesn't matter anyways, I'll see him later."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Snow asks.

"It means he's not my biggest issue at the moment."

"But, earlier you said-"

"I don't know where Rumple is, but I know where he's going to be later, so I'm not going to worry about him." Belle explains and sighs deeply. "Look, we have a bigger issue at the moment. While I was in Regina's house-"

"Please tell me I don't have to arrest you for breaking and entering?"

"While I was in Regina's house." Belle repeats, irritated. "I overheard Cora talking to her, yes they've met up." Belle snaps, before one of them could interrupt her again. "Apparently they plan on stealing Rumple's dagger and using it to control him, in order to kill all of you and allow Regina to have Henry all to herself."

"How did you hear all of this? Are you sure?" Emma asks.

"Emma, I was hiding in a closet while Regina and Cora were discussing all of this." Belle informs them. "Trust me, I know what I heard."

"Wait." Snow looks at her in disbelief. "You were in the same room as those two? Belle, how did you not get caught?"

Belle is about to give Snow an incredulous look, but realizes, she's right. She was in the same room as two women, who had perfected their magic and knew what they were doing with it. There was no possible way both of them couldn't figure out that she was hiding in the closet only a few feet away. "I-"Belle blinks. "I don't know. I don't know the answer to that."

"Is it possible they let her go in order to tell us their plan?" Charming asks.

"No." Belle states firmly. "There's no way they would want anyone knowing that information."

"Then why were you immune? Why were you invisible to the two of them?"

"I don't know." Belle cries out. She understands their worries, but honestly! "Who cares how I got away, shouldn't we focus on stopping the two of them?"

"We shouldn't try anything yet." Charming argues. "Look, for all we know you did get caught and Cora's controlling your heart."

Belle crosses her arms angrily. "You really think Rumplestiltskin would allow anyone to take my heart?" He's already stated once that if anyone was going to take my heart from me, it would be him."

"That doesn't strike you as a bit…possessive?" Snow asks.

"He was joking." Belle assures her.

"Belle, I'm sorry, but we just can't risk doing anything right now."

"Fine." Belle stands up. "I'll deal with the two of them myself."

"Belle, wait!" Emma grabs her arm. "Do you…know where the dagger is?" Belle knows that Emma will be able to tell that she's lying, but Belle still looks her straight in the eyes and tells her no, before getting free and walking out the door. Emma sits back down. "Well that was an experiment."

"What do you mean?" Snow asks.

"Belle's lying about the dagger, but it's like she can't help but lie about it."

"So she's trying to protect Rumplestiltskin."

"It's not just that. "Emma continues. "Regina and Cora aren't the only ones." She turns to her parents, concerned. "I can't feel Belle's presence either."

Belle walks out of the diner, irritated. She practically hands Regina and Cora to the Charming's on a silver platter and they decide to hold back because they don't trust her. That's what this was about. They still didn't trust her because of her affiliation with Rumplestiltskin. Belle walks down the steps and wanders around the corner, leaning against the gate. She sighs deeply and realizes that it's nearly twilight, if she was going to get lost in the woods, it would probably be a good time to head into the forest.

"Rumple!" Belle calls out later as she makes her way through the forest. "Rumple, you never specified where you wanted me to meet you." She argues. "I know you can hear me!" A moment later she's teleported into a large clearing.

Well. That's one way to get her to the place he wants she supposes, and looks around. Where on earth was she anyways? The clearing reminds her of the one in the third Harry Potter film near the end of the movie. A cold breeze sends shivers down Belle's back, she almost expects a dementor to show up. "Rumple-"Belle turns around and finds him staring at her curiously.

"You came."

She sighs. "Was this one of your tests to test my faith in you?"

"Of course not, I asked you here for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?" She asks nervously, not trusting the tone in his voice.

"For the two vultures following you." He grins and snaps his fingers. A moment later Regina and Cora are dragged from the forest, both floating in types of air bubbles, and glaring at Rumplestiltskin.

Regina manages to speak first. "You cross the town line and you revert back to your old self?" She shouts in surprise.

Rumplestiltskin ignores her and turns to Belle. "From the moment you entered my shop earlier, I put a block on you. No one with magic would be able to even tell you were in the same room."

Well that explains a lot.

"I knew that by asking you to come out to the forest with me that these two wouldn't be able to help but follow you." He smirks and walks past Belle in order to get closer to the two women. "So, yes, I used you Belle, and for that I do apologize."

"Rumple…what are you planning on doing?" Belle asks, nervously. She walks closer over to him and reaches her hand out to grab his arm, but he moves again. Instead Belle hovers her free hand over the sheath on her thigh, which was holding Rumple's dagger. She didn't want to have to use it, but the Dark One tends to be unpredictable.

Rumplestiltskin stares at the two women for a moment and sighs deeply, dropping Regina from the air, but not allowing her to leave the bubble. "Belle, I made you a promise not to hurt Regina, and I plan on honoring that, but I will not have her interfering."

Regina turns her gaze to Belle, but Belle is focused on Rumple. "Killing Cora isn't going to accomplish anything Rumple." She states.

"Belle, I have been waiting a very long time for this chance." Rumple argues with her and slowly begins making Cora's bubble smaller, causing Cora to start chocking.

Belle had to figure something out, and quick.

"Rumple, please…stop this."

"Why should I Belle?" He snaps. "This woman-"

"Chose power." Belle states. "Sound familiar?" She knew she hand to tread carefully, but she couldn't allow Rumple to go through with this, especially not in front of Regina.

He visibly flinches. "I…I told you about that too?"

"Rumple, you've told me a lot over the past few months." Belle smiles weakly. "I understand that you regretted the choice you made the moment you made it, but did Cora really do anything differently?

"Belle-"

"You abandoned your son for the power that you have now." She states. "Not 24 hours ago you were about to leave town to go and find your son, yes you know where he is" Belle admits. There was no point in lying to him. "But because you brought magic back into the town when you got shot by Hook and crossed the town line, you…lost your memories and have reverted back to, well…this." Belle gestures to Rumple. "Once again you seem to have lost your purpose and are set on revenge."

It is uncomfortably silent for a few moments with Rumplestiltskin staring at her. It didn't look as though he would stop. However. Cora was still trapped in the bubble, but Belle wasn't done yet. She has one other thing she could say. "You're acting like a jealous ex." She snaps. "If you won't stop because of your damn goal for revenge, then do it for me."

"Belle, I already agreed to allow Regina to live and you expect me to allow both of them to survive?" He scoffs.

"You kicked me out!" Belle states angrily. "You kicked me out because you were afraid, part of it was because of this woman, I get that." He flinches again. "If anyone should be mad at her, it's you, but there has to be another way to, well…get your revenge

"Belle-"

"She chose power over you, I choose you and accept you for who you are. I had believed that you were under a curse, can you truly blame me for wanting to break you of that?" She nearly shouts. "I love you Rumplestiltskin and I will always find my way back to you, no matter how much it sounds like that stupid saying the Charming's use all the damn time. I will always find my way back to you." Belle takes a deep breath, this was going to be hard, but it needed to be said. "You have treated me so badly, not particularly in a physical or even emotional sense, but you haven't allowed yourself to move on, and it's hurting me. Cora's one of the main reasons you feel as though you can't be loved, but it's stopping you from realizing you already are, and I'm getting tired of it Rumple. I don't know how many times I have to say I love you before it sticks in that thick head of yours, but I'm not giving up on you. So, while Cora deserves a…fatal punishment, please don't, please, for me."

More silence.

"Rumple-"Belle states again and Cora's bubble is suddenly falls and pops after making contact with the ground. The smoke clears and reveals Cora lying face up and not moving. Regina gasps loudly and Belle moves her hands up to her mouth in shock.

"She's not dead." Rumple assures them. "I simply took her powers away from her.

"You…you took her powers away from her?" Belle asks in surprise.

"Well you didn't want her dead." Rumple retorts and finally releases Regina from her bubble. "And there was no way in hell I was just going to let her go."

"So, she no longer has her powers?" Regina manages to ask, getting up slowly.

"That's what I just said." Rumplestiltskin growls.

Belle sighs in relief and falls to her knees. "Thank the gods." She smiles weakly and looks up at Rumplestiltskin, who was staring at her again. "Thank you Rumple. I'm…I'm sorry I brought you to that. I know you wanted your revenge, but I couldn't, I just couldn't let you do it."

He walks over to her and holds his hand out. "You're alive." He helps her up and surprises her greatly by giving her a hug. "I still can't believe it."

"You know, if you're trying to act like the big scary Dark One, you're currently failing." Belle laughs a moment, before realizing that he's shaking. "Rumple-"

"I already lost you once, I can't go through that hell again Belle, I just can't."

"Rumple, I'm fine, I promise." She tries assuring him, holding him tightly and suddenly remembering the dagger strapped to her thigh. "Oh right-"She pushes him away slightly. "There's something I need to give you." He looks at her curiously and she pulls it out of the sheath. "I believe this belongs to you."

He takes it from her slowly." You, you had my dagger this entire time and you didn't...you didn't use it?" He asks, shaking. "Not only that, but…you're giving it back?"

The look he was giving her was making her upset. Did he really think there wasn't anyone who wouldn't use the dagger to control him? "Rumple-"She murmurs, making him look at her. "I was prepared to use it, as a last resort." She tells him honestly and smiles weakly. "But I knew I wouldn't have to use it because I knew you would do the right thing."

Rumplestiltskin holds the dagger close to his chest, before dropping it between the two of them and hugging her again. "I love you Belle, I always have, since the first time I saw you in your father's palace looking at me with curiosity, rather than fear, I knew I was a goner. I'm sorry I imprisoned you, I'm sorry I kicked you out, I-"

He's cut off as Belle meets his lips with hers. "I love you too, you big dummy." She giggles, as Rumple leans in to kiss her again.

It takes the two of them a few moments to realize that Rumplestiltskin was changing. Belle can feel a warm sensation pass between the two of them. By the time Belle opens her eyes she finds herself looking at Mr. Gold. Belle only gapes at him and breaks into a broad grin. "It worked!" She laughs. "I can't believe True Loves kiss worked this time! Are you alright, do you feel any different? There's isn't some kind of side effect is there?"

Rumplestiltskin cuts her off with another kiss. "Belle, I'm fine." He assures her. "I'm sorry I put you through that."

"Put me through-? Rumple, you saved my life, used me to lure Cora and Regina out here, and ultimately defeated Cora. I think dealing with the Dark One was the least I could do."

"Yes, speaking of which, Regina!" Rumple turns Belle around and throws his arms around her shoulders and finds Regina staring at the two of them in surprise. "How would you like to deal with your mother?"

"I-I don't know." She admits and finally stands up.

"Might I suggest putting her in the same place you stuck Belle in for twenty-eight years?" Rumple offers, in a voice that sends shivers down Bell's back.

"Right." Regina nods her head, as if only half listening, but in a way that Belle recognizes she will do exactly as he suggests.

"You know-"Rumple continues. "Before you continue with your plan to get this." He leans down to pick up the dagger, showing it to her. "And use it in order to control me."

"Yeah, won't be trying that again." Regina murmurs and sighs deeply. "You know, I don't know whether to be mad at you, or grateful."

"Both would probably be your best bet." Belle laughs lightly.

"Are you ready to go home love?" Rumple asks, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah and-"Belle bites her lip, unsure of how to ask. "Are you…do you still have your magic, or did that-"Instead of answering Rumplestiltskin snaps his fingers and the two of them are standing in the middle of Belle's kitchen. "Well." Belle laughs. "I guess that answers that." She looks around. "But, why didn't you teleport us to your place?"

He looks at her nervously. "I…I wasn't sure you wanted to go there." He admits. "I thought you would want to go home."

Belle turns around and smiles warmly. "My home-"She kisses him deeply. "Is wherever you are."

Rumple jerks her against his chest and kisses her before she could say anything else. Belle groans and wraps her arms around his neck as his tongue slipped into her mouth, lapping at hers for just a moment before pulling away. His lips drift slowly down her neck, barely skimming the skin. His hand reaches down to her leg and pulls it up to wrap around his waist, the other one quickly following suit. He reaches under her skirt and trails his hand up her thigh, savoring the feel of her smooth skin.

"Rumple, we are in the kitchen." She groans, and gasps as he sets her on the countertop.

"So?" His voice was muffled thanks to his lips pressed tightly against her neck, sucking at the skin.

"We . . . shouldn't . . . not in the kitchen." Belle argues weakly.

Rumple pulls away and grins. "Look at this like it's a new experience." He murmurs and begins unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her breasts to him. Cold air hit her, causing small chill bumps to peak atop her skin. He reaches back to unzip her skirt and Belle lifts her hips and unwraps her legs from around his waist so he could completely remove the clothing. Admittedly Belle wasn't helping matters in this situation.

He pushes her back to incline slightly as his lips move down to her womanhood in order to take a quick taste of her with his tongue. "Rumple, please not in the kitchen." She protests again, finding each taste he takes to be undoing her resolve little by little. When he latches down on her clit and sucks it roughly, she moans out, completely broken of any more protests that were lying in wait on her lips. Belle's hand fists in his hair, and with all the self-control she has, she pushes his head away from her.

He looks at her, questions poised on his lips, and lust in his dark gaze. Belle's arms wrap around his neck and pulls him closer. "I want to make love in a warm bed." She whispers. "Please?"

Those words, whispered in such a longing tone, are enough to make him grant her request. He lifts her off the counter and carries her back to the bedroom. He lays her down gently down on the bed and removes his clothing, before crawling over her and kissing her again, as he enters her body.

Bell grips the sheets as he braces his hands at her sides and pushes into her, their lower bodies slapping against one another with each rough, sweaty motion. She lifts up to greet every thrust as sweat begins to form on their skin. The two of them work against each other frantically, Rumple's body filling her and her own body hugging his cock in an embrace that was growing tighter and tighter.

Rumple reaches down and begins to rub her clit making her cry out into the room. "Rumple, please. Come too. Gods Rumple, please. Not just me, come with me." Belle moves to push him on his back and begins riding him, twisting her hips as she pushes down upon him. He sits up, one hand on the small of her back, as she rides him, and the other still rubbing her clit.

"Belle, urk." Rumple's eyes shut tightly as he buries his face at her neck and groans again. "Gods." He manages to breath out.

"Ah!" Belle was out of breath; unable to form anything except groans. She picks up her pace, as Rumple begins rubbing her even harder. "Rum-"He kisses her as she cries out and leans back, Rumple resting her back on the mattress as he comes shortly after. He pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head as one of her legs wraps around him. "Gods." She laughs, as he rolls over onto his back and she rests her head on his chest. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Did you not want to do it again?" He asks, the tone in his voice shows her that he's joking.

"Of course not, I love you." She laughs again. "But there is still something I don't understand."

"And what's that?" He asks, running his hands through her hair.

"Why did you revert back to the dark one after crossing the town line instead of turning into Mr. Gold?"

Rumplestiltskin is quiet for a few moments, pondering his answer, before finally opening his mouth. "I think, well I assume, the curse in general affects me differently because I'm the one who created it and the one who brought magic to Storybrooke when the curse was broken in the first place." He points out. "There's sure to be different side effects for me than anyone else.

"So, if I had crossed the line-"

"Regina never gave you memories in the first place." He growls, his arm holding her a bit tighter. "You would've had no memories whatsoever."

"Well that's terrifying." Belle states.

"Just don't cross the town line and you should be fine." He shrugs. Belle laughs and his tone suddenly changes. "Promise?"

"Rumple, I promise." Belle kisses him. "I would make you do the same but you're still going to leave me aren't you?"

"I am." He admits. "With Bae's scarf I should be safe, but I'm going to take Emma with me and hopefully, I should be back within a month."

"Promise?"

He laughs. "I promise Belle."

They both sit in silence for a while, enjoying one another's company and simply happy to be content for once, until Belle starts noticing Rumplestiltskin fidgeting a bit, as if trying to get something out. Belle is about to ask, when he finally opens his mouth.

"And when I get back…Belle, will you marry me?" Belle just stares at him mouth agape. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring at the moment-"He continues. "But you know I can easily get one, you don't have to, I just thought-"

"Yes!"

"Pardon?" He looks at her, as if not believing her answer.

"Yes, gods Rumple. Yes, I will marry you."

"Truly?"

"Yes truly, you big dolt." She laughs and smiles broadly at him. "How many times to I have to say I love you before it finally sticks in that head of yours?"

"I love you too Belle and I can't imagine living without you again." He kisses her deeply.

It had started off as a terrible, frightening day, but, Belle realizes as the two of them crawl under the sheets, even one of your worst days can turn into the best one in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first year doing Rumbelle secret santa on Tumblr and I must say I enjoyed it immensely. My prompt was imp!Rumple in storybrooke and it was given to me by the lovely Tumblr user Goldesque. I had a lot of fun with the prompt and I liked how it turned out, I hope you all did as well.


End file.
